The present disclosure relates to an electroencephalographic (EEG) headset for placing electrodes to be used for brain wave measurement on the head of a user.
Brain waves being electrical signals generating due to human brain activities can be measured by electrodes attached to a scalp of a user (subject). The brain waves to be measured depend on positions of the scalp and are measured with the electrodes being attached to defined positions of the scalp. Examples of electrode placement include electrode placement according to an international 10-20 system.
It is troublesome to place the electrodes in defined positions of the scalp for each brain wave measurement. A headgear-type electroencephalographic apparatus with electrodes being provided in defined positions in advance is often used. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. HEI 10-165386 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses an electroencephalographic headgear with electrodes being placed in predetermined positions of a net cap to be put on the head of the user.